Two Worlds Mixed
by Kiraru
Summary: Link comes back to Kokiri forest after 5 years, nobody recognizes him, except for Saria. He had aged, and had defiantly changed. But Ganondorf strikes at Kokiri forest, unfortunately for him, Link kills him. Then a message from Farore is sent in Links dre


Summary: Link comes back to Kokiri forest after 5 years, nobody recognizes him, except for Saria. He had aged, and had defiantly changed. But Ganondorf strikes at Kokiri forest, unfortunately for him, Link kills him. Then a message from Farore is sent in Links dream. He is transported to a new time, with new allays and foes...A crossover Link and InuYasha! This should be interesting! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: One day I owned Zelda, I was celebrating my victory of stealing it. *Cough cough cough* But four pink dragons attacked me (o. O;) and stole it away. They didn't believe me it was mine... T.T  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know Navi left after OOT but pretend that she didn't in this story, okie?! Don't bug me about that I aint stupid. *Grumbles*  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: A friendship forgotten, a new life revealed.  
  
Link pat Epona as he looked upon the hill. Hyrule. He thought. It was such a beautiful place. He had aged from when he fled Hyrule. He remembered the day he left:  
  
Flashback:  
  
Link rode into kokiri forest. Everyone welcomed him. He smiled as he rested. Wondering why he chose to come back to here. He yawned as he headed around, taking a good look at the destruction caused of before. He sighed as he approached a house which was connected that of a bridge. Instead he entered it, finding no one, except a young girl sitting there. She had sleek blue hair and a kokiri tonic. She turned around and gasped. Apparently she was new to the forest. He looked around and asked. "Do you know the whereabouts of Saria?" he asked the girl. She shook her head and got up. "Who wants to know." "My name is Link. It seems, as you're a new Kokiri. Am I right?" The girl eyed him strangely. "I guess you can say that..." She didn't seem to know who he was. But Link didn't care. He hated being treated as someone so great! He walked up the stairs that were to his left where two beds were. On one bed had a crystal with a symbol of a triforce on it. He grasped it and knew what it was instantly. "Hey! Put that down that 'aint yours! You probably don't even know of the great power of Saria!" "You are wrong," he said as he quickly chanted something in the forest language. The kokiri gasped. "How do you know the talk of the kokiri?!?" She took note of his clothes. "But...hey, I'm no fool! Though you dress as a kokiri, you are nothing but a.... a..." she seemed speechless as Link vanished from the room. "how...?"  
  
Link appeared upon a large blue triforce. The crystal had gone. He knew it was back on Saria's bed. He looked around. No one was there. He at least expected Rauru to be there. He frowned. Suddenly a yellow, orange and purple lights appeared upon the shining medallions that were platforms. Three forms landed upon their color. Impa, the sage of Shadow landed on the purple medallion. Rauru, sage of light upon the golden one, and Nabooru, sage of spirits, landed on the orange one. "LINK!" an exited gerudo yelled. "You're back! You're safe!!" Link nodded. He had never seen her like this. Suddenly a blue light and green swirled upon their medallions. Ruto the Zora, sage of water appeared on the blue. And Saria, sage of forest appeared on the green. Saria smiled but the excited Ruto blushed and glomped Link. "Yeaaaa!!" screamed Link, falling to the ground. "YAY!!! You're back! You're back! I'm so glad your safe! I was really worried!" she leaned in to kiss him but he quickly pushed her off. "heh, yeah er.....I'm back..." he said, getting to the ground. Then two more lights entered the domain. Darunia, sage of fire landed on the red medallion and Sheik, a sheikan landed beside Link. "you are a true wor—" "AHHH!!!" He was interrupted a scream. A scream that Link knew well. He looked at Saria. "I am so annoyed LINK! Why..! Why don't you just leave...eh?! Just, GO AWAY!!!" She screamed as she breathed heavily. This surprised Link. He looked into her eyes. His best friend was actually glaring at him. He wondered why she did scream. "Saria...?" "GO AWAY!!" she breathed. He took two steps back and in a light blue light he vanished. The Sheikan looked at Saria. "what happened Saria?" "Shut-Up!" She suddenly dissapeared by her green light.  
  
Saria landed on her bed. She put her crystal on the little table, beside her bed. "Saria! Sage of Forest!" Said a happy Kokiri running up to her friend. Two fairies followed. One was blue named Spark. The other was Green named Spryte. Spryte quickly flew towards his partner. Link was looking through one of the windows. He frowned. iMaybe I will.i He thought, remembering what she said. He looked around, he was too old for this place any way...The nineteen year old elf head towards the old home he had as a child. He quickly jumped up towards it and sighed. "Navi, say we have one last adventure eh?" She came upon his hand and landed. "Hmm?" He yawned and looked through the wide window, which was above his old bed. It was night. He yawned and started gathering his things. He placed all he needed in sacks that he could settle upon Epona on her saddle. He gathered food, clothing and his weapons. He quickly jumped down and was welcomed by a happy mere. "Shhh." He pat her then saddled her up. "Why not wait until morning?" asked the little annoying fairy. (Sorry, but I had to write that.) "Its better to leave now, Everyone's asleep and only their fairies would see me." Navi felt confused. He climbed upon the horse and started to ride towards the exit. A young green fairy suddenly saw Link leaving. Within alert he flew towards the bridged house and jumped upon Saria's face. "YAHOO! LISTEN! SARIA!" Cried the young fairy. She only waved her hand and turned around. But a different set of eyes opened. "What's up Spryte?" whispered Naomi, sitting on the second bed. Spryte turned around and faced the blue haired girl. "Naomi! Help me wake her!" Naomi nodded and quickly shook Saria. "SARIA!" Yelled an annoyed green fairy. He then knew what to do. "SARIA! WAKE UP! HIS LEAVING! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS HIM!" He continued to yell. At that point she opened her eyes and quickly jumped. "Why?" she asked. "Oh someone's awake now..." He growled. Saria had no time for this. She quickly threw of her sheets and put on her boots she then quickly ran out the door. Naomi followed. Saria saw the man on the horse. "Link Wait!" He kicked his horse and she stopped. He didn't bother looking back, knowing who it was. He didn't respond. "What are you doing?" "Nothing." He said, with out at least bit of emotion. He then rode away into the opening.  
  
Flashback over ~*  
  
He frowned, remembering this, he hated it. "Hey! Where are you going?" came a feminine voice. "Err.... Nowhere, I'm just going to go visit some old friend." He looked at the blond elfin staring at him. She had the most perfect blue eyes. "Go home." He said as he rode into Hyrule. He remembered this place perfectly, it was the; just like five years ago. The twenty-four year old elf was drawn toward the forest. So, he decided to go there. While he rode on the old but happy horse, his long golden hair swayed in the wind. Epona looked around as she got closer towards the opening of the Forest. As the moon went up, his silver-blue tonic shined. He entered the forest....  
  
Please review, I know that the paragraphs are not divided. But a normal story wouldn't actually be that way. So, if you can't read it, make the text bigger... o.O;; Yup. Or leave if you wish. But if you do leave, You accept to be chased by my evil cats of doom! o.O; yush I am a weird person... 


End file.
